degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Restart
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.'episode 10.'Restart A week has passed since Kieri's ablution and things have changed for the better. Kieri is busy helping to clean Gegi's Shrine. He's taken up a part-time job there to pay back what he stole Cam: 'Kieri. Tend to the shop when you're done there '''Kieri: '''Right! ''Kieri's attitude has picked up. His colder demeanor has almost vanished and the kind boy that was always there has appeared. No longer angry at the world for his death, he's feeling better 'Cam: '''Good work, so early in the morning! '''Ash: '''Good morning! '''Kieri: '''Ash! Hi! '''Ash: '''So you really ''have ''started a part time job here '''Kieri: '''Well, you know..I at least want to pay back the money I took '''Ash: '''Kieri... '''Cam: '''Not even mean ol' Cam could say no after hearing that. A lot's happened but it looks like you've finally been set straight ''In the background, Tori is watching, crying, proud of her Shinki 'Kieri: '''Th-There's that...but it's also cause ''Tori ''doesn't make any money herself! ''Tori feels the lightning sensation again 'Cam: '''Oh right. Don't you have a favour to ask Ash too? '''Kieri: '''I said it doesn't matter anymore! '''Ash: '''What is it? '''Kieri: '''Err, uhh.... '''Cam: '''You'll be starting a new school year soon, right Ash? So he was hoping he could have your old textbooks and stuff. He wants to do the same stuff as everyone else ''Kieri looks embarrassed 'Kieri: '''I mean, if you're gonna throw it away... ''Ash is close to tears 'Kieri: '''HUH?! '''Ash: '''Of course! You can have it all!! ''Tori is also in tears 'Kieri: '''What's gotten into you guys?! '''Gegi: '''So this is where eveyone is? Don't forget to pay me too, ok?! '''Ash & Tori: '''Huh? '''Gegi: '''Well, Ashin, you did ask me to save Tori-chan, remember? And we charge this much per request ''Gegi holds up 5 fingers 'Ash: '''Oh, 5 yen? '''Gegi: '''5 Million! And since we helped twice.....! ''Gegi's eyes widen at the thought of 10 million yen whilst Ash stands shocked 'Ash: '''10.....million.... '''Gegi: '''Don't worry! I'm sure you can earn it in no time! '''Tori: '''Wait, Gegi! Ash should get a student discount '''Gegi: '''Of, course! Just 1 million then! '''Tori: '''Sweet! 90% off! That's what we call a bargain! ''Ash grabs Toi by the arm 'Ash: '''You ''still ''haven't helped me with my request yet you'll get me into debt?! You ''will ''help me pay! ''The trio head over to Yazzy's shrine to pay thanks for the other day 'Yazzy: '''It sounds like you had a tough time '''Tori: '''Oh? Really? '''Yazzy: '''Whyd you let your blight get so bad? It must have been difficult on you ''Kieri looks down 'Tori: '''Well, the Sekki has an outstanding talent. I couldn't let it go just like that. More than anything, I wanted to reforge him. I let my condition worsen on purpose so I could give him a wake up call. '''Yazzy: '''I understand the sentiment I suppose '''Tori: '''Still...You seriously saved the day! I'd expect no less from Dani, my former buddy! '''Yazzy: '''Sarah is a nice, gutsy, girl, as a matter of fact. All thanks to a certain lowlife who took her in. '''Tori: '''Well, I ''am ''pretty strict. '''Yazzy: '''Oh? So you follow the four C's rather than the normal three. Crass. Childish. Crude. Clueless '''Ash: '''This is... '''Kieri: '''Saying thanks? '''Sarah: '''Come. Let us talk elsewhere ''Tori and Yazzy continues their talk as Sarah, Ash and Kieri go off elsewhere 'Ash: '''Isn't one of your Shinkis missing? '''Sarah: '''Yes. She was kicked out for stinging Lady Yazzy '''Kieri: '''She was corrupted? '''Sarah: '''What happened to you is very contagious. Just seeing it or hearing it can affect others. Stinging a master even once can mean banishment. It's a rule, Lady Yazzy has always upheld. You were very lucky, Kieri, to have such a generous god as your master. '''Kieri: '''I'm sorry, it was all beacuse of me... '''Sarah: '''It can't be helped. But please don't let it bother you as it would only affect Lady Tori. We understand how you were feeling completely. Be careful. The darkness is always there with you. '''Kieri: '''Darkness... '''Tori: '''Yazzy, I could use your help! '''Yazzy: '''Oh? '''Tori: '''Well, you see, Ash keeps jumping into her spirit form and I said I'd help her fix this issue but I don't know what to do so I've been putting it off all this time! But she's helped me out a lot now, so i think it's time I finally helped her! '''Yazzy: '''Just how much of a lost cause, are you? ''Kieri and Ash are busy studying. '' '''Cam: '''How you kids doing? '''Tori: '''Hello Cam! I'll have so tea too?! '''Cam: '''What are you doing here?! I'm letting Kieri use this room! It aint for you to relax! Go suck on some tea leaves! Man... ''Cam leaves Tori bruised 'Ash: '''That's not quite right. Try it again. '''Kieri: '''You sure are strick, Ash... '''Ash: '''I'm just trying to help. '''Kieri: '''Thanks '''Tori: '''No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. The trick is to draw ''Tori picks up Kieri's workbook and draws all over it. Kieri snatches the book out of her hands 'Kieri: '''Quit doodling on my stuff! '''Tori: '''Don't refer to my talent as "doodling"! '''Kieri: '''Then ''use that talen to earn some money! Ugh! You always gotta butt in! 'Tori: '''W-WHat? ''Tori gets a phone call 'Tori: '''Hi! Hi! Deliver god Tori! Ready for a job 365 days a year! I'll be right there. Come on Kieri! '''Ash: '''No! '''Tori: '''HUH?! '''Ash: '''He's studying '''Tori: '''B-B-Bu- '''Ash: '''No buts! Go! '''Tori: '''O-Ok... ''Tori leaves with her head help low 'Kieri: '''Man, you really told her! '''Ash: '''You too! Get to work '''Kieri: '''Yes Ma'am! ''A few hours later and Kieri and Ash have managed to get in a good study session 'Ash: '''I wonder where Tori got to? '''Kieri: '''She's probably out causing chaos '''Ash: '''Probably ''They both chuckle 'Kieri: '''Ash.... '''Ash: '''Yeh?! '''Kieri: '''Thank you '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Kieri: '''For helping me, study. It means a lot after what I've done to you ''Ash smiles 'Ash: '''It's ok. '''Kieri: '''I was....I was...really bad to you. And I'm sorry. '''Ash: '''Don't worry about it Kieri. It's over now. Come on, let's do this last question and then we can go home '''Cam: '''STAY OUT OF HERE, SCUM!! '''Ash & Kieri: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''BUT I NEE-- '''Cam: '''GO AWAY! LEAVE THE KIDS IN PEACE '''Tori: '''Oh, Kieri! I need your help. We have a job! '''Kieri: '''Another one '''Tori: '''Two jobs in one night. It's a dream come true! All that money! '''Kieri: '''It's just 10 yen... '''Tori: '''Ah, but it's 10 yen closer to building my Shrine! And then I'll have millions of worshippers and I'll be recognised as the most famous god to ever exist! '''Kieri: '''Whatever '''Tori: '''Come on! Let's go! Ash, stay here '''Ash: '''But-- ''Tori grabs Kieri and telelports off 'Tori: '''It should be around here '''Kieri: '''What type of job is it? '''Tori: '''Just a regular Phantom slaying job. I don't see the Phantom though ''The Phantom appears behind Kieri and Tori and they are able to jump out of it's way before it attacks 'Tori: '''Come, Sekki! ''Kieri transforms into his Shinki form. Tori charges straight for an attack. It's a vicious Phantom and after two slices at it, it's still going strong 'Tori: '''You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the god Tori...lay waste with the Sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! ''Tori takes a final slice at it and destroys it '''Tori: '''Nicely done! '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) Thanks ''Suddenly, multiple Phantoms appear around 10 in number Kieri: ''(as Shinki) Huh? There's still this many?! '''Tori: '''Calm down Kieri! It'll be okay! You've changed Kieri. And you're going to change even more! Believe in your new self! ''Kieri takes on Tori's word and focuses as Tori goes in to attack the Phantoms. With each slice she takes them out on by one. Ash is still at Gegi's. Ash: 'They've been gone quite a while '''Gegi: '''You know what Tori-chan's like. She's probably making it take longer '''Ash: '''Yeah ''Tori finishes off another Phantom but they seem to keep increasing in number '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) There's no end to these things! '''TorI: '''Yeah, they really are persistent! ''As the time passes and the Phantoms continue to attack, Tori begins to get bored and decides to have some fun Tori: 'Over here! Come get me! ''She jumps around and manages to create a tactic '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) Looks like you rounded them all up! '''Tori: '''All right....Show me the power your ragged heart has deep down. The heart that demolished the school windows...and hurt all it touched! '''Kieri: '(as Shinki) ''STOP! ''The sword shakes itself as Kieri gets annoyed by Tori's teasing Tori: 'Let's take them all out, Kieri! You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the god Tori...lay waste with the Sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! ''Tori takes one big swing with the Shinki and destroys the remaining Phantoms 'Tori: '''That's all of them Kieri. Change back, Kieran ''Kieri reverts back to his human form 'Tori: '''Man, it's dawn already. Come on, let's get back to Ash '''Kieri: '''Yeah! ''Ash has fallen asleep at Gegi's whilst waiting for Kieri and Tori to come home 'Tori: '''ASH!! WE'RE BACK!! ''Ash jumps up 'Ash: '''Huh? What took you so long '''Kieri: '''Dumbass got us stuck on a job '''Tori: '''It was a perfect job, Kieri! '''Kieri: '''It took all night! I'm tired! '''Tori: '''But we got paid! '''Kieri: '''It was just 5 yen! '''Tori: '''Stop knocking the money! '''Kieri: '''There's nothing to knock! '''Cam: '''Eh?! You're back again?! '''Tori: '''Ah! Good morning Cam! '''Cam: '''GET OUT OF HERE SCUM ''Over at Lizzy's Shrine, things operate as usual 'Hunter: '''You wanted to see me? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, come on in. I actually wanted to ask you something '''Hunter: '''What is it milady? '''Lizzy: '''Where were you last week? '''Hunter: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''Last week, you disappeared midway through our meeting and you didn't return until the next morning '''Hunter: '''There was some business I had to attend to. Nothing important but it kept me occupied '''Lizzy: '''Very well. Thank you '''Hunter: '''I'll take my leave now ''Hunter goes to leave '''Lizzy: '''However, if I find out you're lying to me, there will be consequences '''Hunter: '''Yes, milady To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time: '''''The chaos continues and the Trio find themselves on a particularly difficult job Category:Blog posts